Love Can Overcome Anything
by Trish-Is-Mine
Summary: Randy and Stacy are in love and the first ever WWE InterGender champions. What happens when TNA wants to prove their top couple is better? Will there relationship survive? Or will TNA destroy everything? RandyxStacy! A.J StylesxChristy!
1. Whose Hotter?

Author's note- Author's note-Author's note-Author's note-Soooo! I promised myself I wouldn't write this story till the summer but so much for that. LOL. This might be delayed a bit or not. Just based on they way I'm feeling. Whoever hasn't read my other stories...I just wanted to let you know I like to add drama so expect it in this story. This is dedicated to whoever read my one-shot...**Super Britty, xx-shattered-reality-xx, JohnCenasGirl4Eva, xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx, Takerslady, John cena punk princes and last but not least Chain Gang Legend Killer Fan. **Thank you for reading the one-shot and the great reviews! Also other readers and authors if you like it I will dedicate to you also in the next chapter! Thanks to Trish Stratus Chick for helping me with the match! I don't own anyone! **Reader's please review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Whose Hotter?**

Randy and Stacy smiled as they leaned back onto their couch in there locker room. They were thinking about their future match tonight as they slowly had this time to relax. They couldn't believe that Vince had decided to make an Inter-Gender division for all the WWE superstars and there would be champion belts for the winners of the tournament.

**Flashback:**

"I wonder why Vince called us all here" Trish said grumpily as she entered the cafeteria where Vince called all the superstars to. Trish was grumpy because he woke them all extremely early to come to this meeting. Randy and Stacy walked in behind her.

"I don't know but it sounded important" Stacy said as the three of them took their seats. They waited as more and more WWE superstars came into the building and took their seats. Their friends all arrived and sat with them as they waited for this event to begin. That's when John Cena came to the meeting and sat beside Randy. Trish glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked angrily as John looked at her. He always liked her but the two of them never got along so he used anger instead. He smirked at her.

"I'm just chilling with my bros princess" John said as Trish glared at him. He would always call her that and she hated being called that.

"Shut up…" Trish said as they noticed Vince McMahon enter the room. The WWE superstars all became quiet as he got in front of the whole group. They all wanted to hear what he had to say to them.

"Before I begin…Does anyone have anyone have a question?" Vince asked as Trish raised her hand. They all looked at her as she waved her hands in the air like a mad woman.

"Yes…Miss Stratus" Vince said as Trish stood up. She then coughed to make her voice sound clear.

"Yes…Thank you Mr. McMahon for answering my question…All I want to know is …WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS MEETING SO EARLY?" Trish yelled as the whole cafeteria started to laugh at her sudden outburst. Vince glared at her and didn't like her attitude at the moment.

"That's enough Miss Stratus, sit down now…" Vince said as Trish sat down and laughed.

"Anyways…Before Miss Stratus's outburst…I wanted to tell you that the WWE will be creating an Inter-Gender division in the WWE with titles and everything" Vince said as all the superstars started to whisper and mumble about this new division.

"It will basically be all the divas will be paired off with some superstar…Then we will have a king of the ring type tournament to see who the winner will be…Any questions? And not you Miss Stratus" Vince said as he looked around the room. He noticed Michelle McCool had her hand up.

"Yes Miss McCool…" Vince said as Michelle nodded.

"Do we get to pick our own partners?" Michelle asked as Vince shook his head.

"No…I have a list and it says which divas are paired with which male partners and I'll be posting it right now…And these pairings are final" Vince said as he posted a sheet on a corkboard.

"Anyways good day…This meeting is over" Vince said as he stood up and left. When he did all the divas surrounded the sheet that told them which male superstars were with them. Except for Trish, she stayed back with a group of her guy friends. This included Randy, Matt Hardy, Billy Kidman and Mike Mizanin. Trish hated John but he was there because they had the same guy friends. Her best friends all returned with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys…Who did you get paired with?" Trish asked as the girls looked at her.

"Well…I got paired with Randy" Stacy said as they both smiled and kissed each other. They were going out for a long time and were happy that they could share this special time together.

"I got paired with my husband" Torrie said as she kissed Billy.

"I got paired with Matt" Ashley blushed as Matt smiled. Ashley liked Matt because he was really nice and sweet to her when she first entered the business and her friendship caused her feelings for him to change over time.

"I got paired with Mike" Michelle McCool said as Mike started to blush himself. He always liked Michelle in DSW, but they only were good friends. He was too afraid to tell her how he felt because he didn't know if she would accept him or break his heart. When he heard that her husband cheated on her all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that he could be the only one that loved her but he decided not to in the end. Trish and Stacy smiled knowing that he liked Michelle.

"I got to go see who I got paired with" Trish said as she noticed that no more divas were around the paper. Everyone started to talk when she left.

"AHHHHHHH…" The whole group turned around when they heard a gory scream. They all saw it was Trish.

"Trish…It just looked like you saw a ghost" Stacy said as Trish started to shake.

"Uh…uh…" Trish said as Stacy looked at her.

"Trish…What's wrong…Wait a minute…Who were you paired with?" Stacy said as everyone looked at her. She slowly raised an arm and pointed to John. He had a smirk in his face as everyone busted out in laughter.

"Don't worry princess…Everything will be okay" John said as Trish's eyes widened.

"AHHHH…Someone kill me now…Torrie give me your hands" Trish said as she grabbed Torrie's hands and wrapped them around her throat. Torrie tried to break free but Trish was stronger than her.

"Trish…Get my hands off you" Torrie said as she struggled to let go of Trish's grasp. Trish put more pressure as she started to cough.

"Torrie if you do…I'll give you a cookie from the dead" Trish said running short of breath. Ten security guards pulled the girls apart before Trish killed herself using Torrie.

**End Flashback**

"Do you remember when we found out about the Inter-Gender division?" Stacy asked as Randy nodded.

"Yeah…When Trish tried to kill herself…It took like ten security guards to rip Torrie off her" Randy said as the two of them started to laugh.

"Yeah…" Stacy said as Randy laughed.

"Damn…She was close to" Randy said as Stacy hit him.

"Shut up…You don't say that about my best friend…When is team Orton facing her and John for the championships" Stacy said as she started to prepare for her match.

"Uh…I guess you didn't watch last week because if you did you would know they lost to Candice and Batista…So that's who were facing for the belts" Randy said as Stacy looked at him.

"Why…What happened?" Stacy asked as Trish and John walked through the doors. Trish smiled at Stacy.

"Well…It's because John couldn't get the job done" Trish said as John glared at her.

"Shut up woman…It's not like you did anything out their…" John said as Trish glared at him.

"Excuse me John…I beat the shit out of Candice I gave you one job and that was to beat up Batista and you couldn't do it" Trish said as John went quiet. He knew it was his fault they lost the belts so he stayed quiet.

"Shut up…I'm still the champ Trish…Where is your belt…" John said as he held out his belt so Trish can see it.

"Some psycho has my belt John…And you probably won't be carrying that long anyways if you face Batista…" Trish said as John grunted.

"Shut up you slut…" John said trying to throw something back at her. Trish rolled her eyes ay his lame attempt.

"Shut up you wannabe rapper…" Trish said as John grunted.

"I hate you" John said as Trish glared at him.

"I hate you" Trish said as the two looked at each other.

"Mph…" They said in unison as they stormed out of Randy's locker room. The two looked on in amazement.

"They totally like each other" Randy said as Stacy nodded.

"Oh yeah…" Stacy said as the two started to laugh.

"You ready to go?" He asked as Stacy nodded.

"Yeah…" Stacy said as the two left their locker room and to the gorilla.

"The following is for the very first inter-Gender championship" Lillian announced to the crowd.

That's where they heard the theme of Batista go off and him and Candice left the area and went down to the ring.

"Introducing first at a combined weight of 417 pounds also from Washington D.C and Milwaukee, Wisconsin they are the team of Batista and Candice Michelle" Lillian announced as Randy grabbed Stacy's hand.

"You ready?" Randy asked as he squeezed her hand. Stacy smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"Yeah…" She said as Randy's music went off and the two walked out onto the stage and walked down to the ring hand and hand.

"Introducing the opponents at a combined weight of 390 pounds…They are from Baltimore, Maryland and St .Louis, Missouri they are the team of Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler" Lillian announced as they then got ready to begin the match.

Stacy and Candice decided to start out with the match. They stared each other down and then Stacy slapped Candice across the face. Candice let out a scream while she covered her face where the red hand mark was. This gave Stacy the upper hand. She punched her in the stomach knocking her in the turn buckles. When Candice was using the turnbuckles for support, Stacy used her long legs and put her foot to her throat. The ref counted to three and she let her leg down. Candice gathered her strength and did a clothes line from hell on the blonde. She tagged in Batista who watched in enjoyment as the leggy blonde struggled to tag in Randy. Once she did Randy jumped in the ring very medleys. Batista punched Randy in the jaw which knocked him over. He got a one count. Randy kicked him in the leg knocking him down.

Randy got one more punch and knocked the animal to the ground. Stacy cheered for him on the outside of the ring. She begged to get back in and he let her. Once Batista recovered he tagged Candice in. They traded off slaps. Candice got the upper hand and pushed the blonde to the floor. She kicked her in the side which made her scream in pain. Candice got a two count. Stacy got up and used her powerful legs and kicked her in the legs then the side. She did an elbow drop on the neck. Next Stacy got on the top ropes and flipped on Candice. Both women tagged in their men slowly as they both went at it. Randy then dropped Batista on his back as he set up for the RKO. Candice tried to interfere but was hit with a spinning heel kick to the head and was knocked out. Batista turned around and Randy jumped up delivering the RKO to Batista.

"RKO by Randy Orton" Coach announced as he got up and went for the pin.

1...2...3 the ref said as he held Randy's hand in victory.

"Here are your winner's and the first ever Inter-Gender champions Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler" Lillian announced as Stacy came and hugged him as the two were awarded the first ever Inter-Gender division belts. They cheered the victory as the two hugged and kissed. As they were cheering a man came into the ring and knocked down Randy which led to him knocking Stacy down. They both grabbed their backs as the whole crowd was in shock.

"Isn't that TNA's A.J Styles…?" The king announced as Joey Styles nodded.

"Yes it is…" The coach said as A.J Styles was locking in the Style's Clash on Randy Orton. Then he hit his finisher on the legend killer. Crowd looked on in horror.

"Wow…Style's clash on Randy Orton" Joey Styles said as Randy covered his head to get rid of the sharp pain he felt in his head. A.J cheered as he knocked him out. Stacy got up and went face to face with Style's. She was about to kick him in the nuts when she felt someone grabbed her in a headlock from behind. The crowd looked on in horror as Stacy's bloody screams were heard through the building.

"It can't be…" The King said in shock. The attacker kept Stacy in a head lock as they got the nod from A.J. Styles. The attacker pointed in the air and in one swift movement she hit…

"Oh my god…The twist of fate by TNA's Christy Hemme…Good night Stacy" Joey Styles said as the two TNA stars raised each others hands in victory. The two walked up the ramp and to the stage as they saw the two champions laid out in the ring. Christy grabbed a microphone.

"Randy and Stacy…" Christy said as she gave AJ the microphone.

"Me and Christy just wanted to let you know that…We are the hottest and toughest couple in wrestling" AJ said as he and Christy kissed. He smiled at the love of his life as both of them saw the two knocked out champions in the ring.

_End Chapter 1!_


	2. Will we survive as a couple?

Author's note- Okay…I know I'm a big liar…I told everyone this was going to be DELAYED for awhile and now I have the second chapter up…Whoever reads this story I want to let you know it will get dramatic in awhile…So don't think it's one of those gushy stories...Thanks to my reviewers and I have one more chapter for 'I'm Alway's here' so one I have that done...It'll mean I have more time for this story and you can probably expect updates faster! I don't own anyone. **Reader's Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Will we survive as a couple?**

The WWE medical staff emerged from the backstage area as Raw went off air for the night. They went into the ring to check on the two champions after they saw the horrendous assault that both TNA stars left on them. Randy and Stacy slowly climbed to their feet as they felt a sharp pain in their heads. The crowd cheered them on as the medical staff assisted them to the backstage area to give them further treatment. They guided them to the medical room and laid them down as they started to check them.

"Stacy…" Randy moaned as he felt a sharp pain run through his body. He slowly turned his body to face her.

"Yeah…"She said as she turned her head a little bit to face him. They smiled at each other as they lay on separate beds. Their hands intertwined each other's as they looked at each other.

"You okay baby?" He asked as he was concerned about how she felt. She sighed and nodded.

"I'm okay…How about you?" She said as Randy smiled.

"I'm feeling okay now that you're here" He said as he gave her a reassuring hand squeeze. The two smiled at each other for a moment as there was some peace and quiet in the medical room. That all changed when a certain someone barged in and ruined it.

"Oh my God…Stacy are you ok?" Trish said as she ran and jumped on the bed that Stacy was in. She was hugging her tightly while Stacy was trying to kick her off the bed. Trish held on tighter to Stacy as she tried to kick her off. She started to pat her head.

"Get off me…I'm fine" Stacy yelled.

"It's okay Stacy…You can tell me the truth…Trish's here" Stacy said as she smiled. She loved to annoy Stacy and it was definitely working. Stacy mustered up enough energy to kick Trish off her. She went flying.

"Ah…Ouch" Trish yelled as Stacy kicked her hard off the medical bed. She went flying off it and landed on her ass hard. She instantly grabbed her ass as she felt a pain when she fell. Randy and Stacy started to laugh as they saw Trish on the floor crying in pain by her fall.

"Ouch…Stacy that really hurt" Trish said as she stood up again. Stacy looked at her and nodded.

"Serve's you right…I was in pain by what Christy did to me already….Then you having your fat ass jump on me doesn't make me feel any better Trish" Stacy said as her and Randy laughed as Trish's eyes widened when Stacy said that she had a fat ass.

"I don't have a fat ass…Molly had a fat ass…I swear it was so big you can stick a whole country on it" Trish said as they all started to laugh. Trish always made fun of Molly's ass for all the cruel things she used do to Trish when they were friends. Molly used Trish and she always wanted to get revenge on her.

"True…Molly did have a huge ass" Stacy said as the two friends high five. Randy laughed.

"Anyways…So how are you feeling Randy?" Trish asked as Randy smiled at her. He nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine" He said as he stood up and stepped out of the hospital bed. He held his title and gave her a big hug thanking her for being so concerned about what happened. Trish smiled and looked at Stacy.

"So…Stacy are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked as Stacy smiled at her.

"Yeah…I'm okay Trish…Just a little sore" Stacy said as Trish smiled.

"Good…You guys are okay…But wow Stacy…Christy leveled you good…I guess you weren't expecting that one…She totally proved a statement there" Trish said as Stacy's mouth dropped.

"Trish…Whose side are you on?" Stacy asked as she looked at Trish.

"Yours…But Christy and AJ Styles just knocked you out…And they are so cute together…I wasn't expecting them to get together…And wow their moves are so co…" Trish started as she stopped speaking noticing the glares that Randy and Stacy were giving her. Trish shut her mouth and smiled nervously.

"Thanks Trish…You make us feel a lot better" Randy said as Trish let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"I'm sorry…Yeah…I was just trailing off" Trish said as they rolled their eyes.

"Great…I don't even know why they attacked us?" Stacy said as Randy nodded. Trish looked at them.

"You didn't hear them…Oh wait you were knocked out again…" Trish said as Randy's and Stacy's rolled their eyes.

"What did AJ and Christy say?" Randy asked as Stacy nodded.

"Well…I guess they heard about this new division the WWE created and they wanted to attack the champs…AKA Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler…So when AJ and Christy Hemme knocked you out AJ said that he and Christy wanted to prove that they are the hottest and toughest couple in wrestling" Trish said as Stacy and Randy looked at her.

"So they did this because they wanted to prove that their better than us?…Right?" Randy said as Trish nodded.

"Yeah…I really never expected them as a couple but when I saw them kiss it was so cute" Trish said as Randy and Stacy looked at her.

"Yeah…But Christy is not as hot as Stacy Keibler…With her sexy legs and gorgeous angelic face" Randy said as he leaned in and kissed Stacy on the lips as he wrapped an arm around her. Trish just smiled.

"Well…What are you going to do Randy?" Stacy asked as Randy looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Stacy looked at him.

"Well…If they want to prove that there the hottest couple in the wrestling…I don't think this is going to happen only once" Stacy said as Randy sighed.

"I guess…" Randy said as they heard the door opening and closing. Everyone turned to see that John Cena entered the room and Trish started to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily as John turned to her and smiled at her.

"I'm checking on Randy and Stacy…Princess" John said as Trish started to scream. Randy and Stacy started to laugh. That's when Michelle and Mike came in.

"What the hell is with the screaming?" Michelle asked as she looked at the people in the room. Especially Trish and John.

"I think we know why Michelle?" Mike said as Michelle nodded. John looked at Randy and Stacy.

"Hey…If you ever need help…Just call and I'll help you guys" John said as Trish started to laugh loudly.

"John…This is the job for the big boys" Trish said as she started to laugh again.

"Trish shut up…Remember who has the championship belt" John said as he raised the WWE title over his head and pointed to it as Trish rolled her eyes.

"Unless you face Batista…" Trish said as John gave a fake laugh.

"That's enough you two…" Randy said as everyone looked at him. Trish and John immediately shut their mouths.

"Yeah…I'm sick of your arguing…You two are getting really annoying" Stacy said as they both glared at her. Randy looked at John and Trish as he saw the glares they were giving her.

"Ok…How about we all have some fun now after this long day?" Randy suggested.

"Yeah…We can all go to a club" Mike suggested as they all nodded their heads.

"Sounds like fun" Stacy said as everyone agreed.

"Stacy…I'm going to get our stuff and load the car…Alright baby" Randy said as Stacy smiled and gave him a huge kiss. Everyone awed as they watched them causing the two to pull apart.

"Shut up…Were in love…It should be a law for us to kiss without 'awes" Randy said as everyone started to laugh. Randy got up and headed for the door.

"I love you" Stacy said as Trish rolled her eyes.

"She loves you to...Now…Go…I want to party" Trish said as she pushed Randy out of the door. He left to his locker room leaving the five of them in their. John smiled.

"Trish…I need to get my stuff before we go tonight…Should I get yours princess" John said as he smiled as Trish's mouth dropped.

"John…Eww…Get out before I snap on you" Trish said as she lifted a finger to him.

"We all don't want that…Princess" John said as everyone in the room started to laugh when Trish pulled on her hair.

"Go crawl in a hole and DIE" Trish said as John smiled.

"Okay…Trish…Only if you come with me" John said as Trish shrieked. She literally got John and got him by the collar and threw him outside and shut the door.

"There the trash has been taking care of" Trish said as Stacy laughed.

"Michelle…Do you want me to get your stuff?" Mike asked as he looked at Michelle. She nodded.

"Mike…Thank you…That's really sweet of you…You're the greatest" Michelle said as she gave Mike a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around her as he held her for a minute. Trish and Stacy smiled as they saw Mike pull apart and head for the door before he left the room.

"Mike…Thank you…That's really sweet of you…You're the greatest" Trish mocked as she couldn't keep the sarcastic remark back. Stacy laughed as Michelle just looked at Trish.

"What?" Michelle asked as she looked at Trish. Trish and Stacy both smiled at her.

"You totally like him" Stacy said as Trish smiled. Michelle blushed as she looked at her two friends.

"What…Were just friends" Michelle protested as Trish and Stacy giggled. Michelle kept on blushing.

"Yeah…Right" both girls said in unison as they started to giggle again. Michelle looked at them sadly.

"You guys…Mike is one of my closest friends…He helped me a lot when Jeremy left me and…" Michelle started as she couldn't finish her sentence. Trish and Stacy smiled.

"You started to realize that he likes you and you like him" Stacy said as Trish smiled. Michelle turned a darker shade of red.

"I don't know…I'm just confused right now…With the whole divorce thing…Can you please drop it?" Michelle said as she started to rub her eyes with her hands. Stacy and Trish felt bad as they nodded. Then all three guys came back in.

"Girls were going to the hotel to get changed then were going to a club I found" Mike said as he stepped inside the girls nodded. He then saw the confused look on Michelle's face.

"Michelle are you ok?" Mike asked as he looked at her. Michelle nodded.

"Yeah…Thanks" Michelle said as she nodded. John, Michelle, Mike and Trish left the medical room leaving randy and Stacy.

"Hey…I love you" Randy said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Stacy smiled back.

"I love you to" She said as he smiled.

"Don't worry about TNA…We'll prove that were better" Randy said as Stacy nodded.

"Yeah…" She said as they left the medical room.

'I've got a horrible feeling that something's going to happen between the WWE and TNA…I just hope by the end of this…We'll still be together' Stacy thought as they left the stadium.

_End Chapter 2!_


	3. A new love

Author's note-Okay...I wrote the next chapter...I have to put that last chapter of 'I'm always here'up one day but i don't know how to end it?Yup it is really starting to bug me...Alot...Anyways the next chapter in this story is done... I know that you don't hear alot about Randy/Stacy relationship but that will all change as the chapters continue...It's because I'm plotting something evil...HEHEHE! Yeah...So I promise my reader's that everything will get good as the story continues...Anyways...I don't own anyone...**Reader's Please Review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A new love**

"Wow…This is one nice club" Trish said as all six people entered the club at the same time. She looked around how it was really clean inside and everything looked expensive. Michelle just looked at her and smiled as she noticed Trish's smile.

"I know…Mike found it…He said it was one of the nicest clubs in Atlanta…All the people said it was a great club… And the people that usually go here are nice and there are never fights or anything…Well that's what the people said" Michelle said as everyone saw the people that were inside the club and dancing away at the music.

"Thank god…We always go to the clubs where every male is hitting on you…I hope this is different" Trish said as she walked further inside.

"Woo…Let's dance you guys" Stacy said as she grabbed Trish and Randy. The other three trailed behind as they made their way to the dance floor. Soon everyone started to dance to the music and partied until the girls got tired. Stacy hugged Randy.

"Randy…I and the girls are going to sit now and rest…" Stacy said as she kissed him. Randy smiled back at her.

"Okay…" Randy said as all the girls went back to sit down at a table. They took their seats as the three guys continued to dance by themselves.

"Ladies…Would you like anything to drink?" A waiter said as he came by the three ladies. They all turned around and smiled at him.

"Yeah…We'll have three bottles of water please" Trish said as she looked at the three girls who nodded. The waiter nodded as he turned back around and walked back to the bar. The three women turned back to the people dancing.

"This place is awesome you guys…" Michelle said as she looked at her best friends.

"Yeah…But look at those sluts…I thought this was a nice place to party…" Trish said as she looked at two girls who were dancing pretty close to John. They were wearing revealing clothes and were dancing like strippers. One was a blonde while the other one was a brunette. The girls looked at Trish and smiled when she noticed that she was being jealous by two women.

"Trish…Are you jealous?" Stacy said as Trish's eyes widened. She turned her whole body to look at them and glared.

"No…" Trish said as she looked at the ceiling. Stacy and Michelle smirked and looked at Trish.

"You're Jealous" Michelle said as she started to laugh. Trish scrunched up her face and looked at Michelle and Stacy. She then glared at them and rolled her eyes.

"No…I'm just protecting him…" Trish said as Michelle and Stacy started to laugh at her.

"Protecting him from what?" Michelle asked as both of them started to laugh at Trish because she was getting really angry now.

"I might hate John but you know what I don't think he should be affected with an STD by those whores…I don't want to be affected…Just look at those two…There is more fabric on my belt than those two have on their skirts…Dirty sluts" Trish said as Stacy and Michelle laughed so hard that they had to grab their stomachs.

"Yeah right…" Michelle said as she continued to laugh. Trish just looked at Michelle and glared at her.

"Excuse me Miss Michelle…Let's get back to the fact that you are madly in love with Mike Mizanin" Trish said as Michelle stopped laughing while Stacy continued to laugh. Mike heard his name in the conversation and his ears perked up while he was walking back to the table. He stood behind a plant while he listened to the conversation that the women were having about him, without the girls even knowing that he was there and listening.

"I do not like him…" Michelle said as Mike sighed as he continued to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah right…" Trish said as Stacy laughed.

"I don't…He is my best friend…You can't love your best friend"Michelle said as Mike lowered his head while he continued to listen his heart breaking every second.

"Michelle…You can love your best friend…How do you think I got so close to Randy?" Stacy said as Michelle looked at her.

"I just don't like Mike that way…" Michelle lied as she shook her head. Mike sighed and stood up from where he was and lowered his head as he wanted some time to think by himself. He found a back door and walked into a beautiful space that was filled with a garden with a large fountain in the middle and had a little gazebo at the back. No one was in this space as Mike sat down on a bench and watched the night sky and thought about his life.

"Hey…You started this whole thing" Trish said as Michelle sighed as she looked around.

"You know what…I need to get out of here" Michelle said as she stood up and walked to the back door. She needed time for herself as she opened the door to a very beautiful garden and walked in it. She looked around and noticed a person sitting in a bench that she wanted to rest on. It was dark outside but when she got closer to the figure she gasped when she realized who it was.

"What the?" Mike said when he heard a gasp coming form behind him. He got up and turned around to only be met by the most beautiful brown eyes he ever saw.

"Hey Mike…What are you doing out here?" Michelle asked as she looked at him. Mike sighed as he looked at her.

"It's just I have a problem and I wanted some time to think about it…" Mike said as he took a seat on the bench again and rested his head back. Michelle sighed as she took the seat next to him.

"What's the problem Mike?" Michelle asked as she looked at his depressed figure sitting on the bench.

"It's just…I'm in love with a girl who doesn't love me back Michelle…She's the only thing I think about during the day and the only thing I dream about at night…I don't know what to do Michelle" Mike said as Michelle sighed. She wanted to know who this mystery woman was because she wanted Mike to be with her. The girls were right all along, but she would never admit it to them.

"Mike…I don't know what I should tell you…But I think you should confess your feelings to her because she might feel the same…" Michelle said as Mike sighed and looked at the woman he loved.

"That's the thing…I know she doesn't love me" Mike said as Michelle looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Michelle asked as she looked at the sad expression on Mike's face. He just looked at her and pushed away a string of her hair behind her ears.

"It's because I love you Michelle" Mike said as he looked at her. Michelle's jaw dropped in surprise as she looked at him.

"What?" Michelle asked confused. This was all to fast to take in for her and she had to keep her mind still. She looked at Mike.

"Michelle…I love you…And I know you don't love me because I listened to the conversation you had with the girls…And I can accept that but never doubt the fact that I lo…" Mike said as Michelle cut him off by kissing him on the lips. They were both surprised at the kiss but it felt so natural that the two continued to kiss under the stars. The lights in the garden flickered on as the two continued to kiss. After awhile Mike pulled away with a surprised look.

"Mike…I want you to…I lied to the girls…" Michelle said as Mike smiled and leaned in capturing her lips in a romantic kiss. The two continued to kiss in the romantic setting as they were all alone in the night sky. Soft music came on in the club as Mike pulled away and smiled down at Michelle. He took her hand in his and was leading her to the fountain.

"Come on…" He said as he led her to the fountain.

"Where are you taking me?" Michelle asked confused about the situation. She looked at Mike who only smiled back at her. He stopped to only look in her eyes and smiled.

"Dance with me…" Mike said as Michelle smiled and nodded. He then wrapped his arms around her waste as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two smiled as they swayed to the soft music.

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on __  
__Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong __  
__But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart __  
__I can't face this world that's keeping us apart __  
__When I can be the one to show you __  
__Everything you missed before __  
__Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more __  
__Let you know _

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey) __  
__Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright) __  
__Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart __  
__I can make it alright_

Michelle rested her head on his shoulder as the two continued to dance. She knew that she always liked him and now her dream came true. She knew that with him by her side, she would get over the whole divorce and Jeremy thing because he was her rock and would keep her all together. Mike was a man she always dreamed of. He was always there for her.

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through __  
__And I can't help but want you more than I want to __  
__So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me __  
__'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see __  
__That I could be the one to give you __  
__All that you've been searching for __  
__Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more __  
__You know, anytime _

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side) __  
__Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright) __  
__Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart __  
__I can make it alright __  
_  
Mike smiled as he looked down at Michelle. He thought he was dreaming because this only happened in his dreams. Looking at her beautiful face and kissing her sweet lips. Michelle was everything he ever wanted in a woman and was happy that she had some feelings for him that he felt for her. He didn't know if this fast start relationship was going to last but he knew he would try his best to keep the two together. He knew she didn't love him yet but that would only change in time.

_And now there's no way out __  
__And I can't help the way I feel __  
__'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here __  
__You know my love is real, baby __  
__Yeah _

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know __  
__Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it al, make it al, make it alright) __  
__Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart __  
__I can make it alright, yeah_

The two smiled as they continued to dance to the song.

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side) __  
__Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright) __  
__Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart) __  
__I can make it alright_

The song stopped as the two broke apart and looked at each other.

"You're a great dancer Miss McCool…" Mike said as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You are a great dancer to Mr. Mizanin" Michelle said as she smiled at the man that was in front of her. He then leaned down once again and kissed Michelle on the lips. The two continued to kiss as the night went on but right now the two only cared about each other; they didn't care what would happen in the future because all they truly cared about was right now.

_Little did they know that the night wasn't over for their friends still in the club, thanks to TNA. __  
_  
_End Chapter 3! _


	4. WAR

Author's note- Haven't updated in 4eva! Srri been busi! I don't own any1! **READERS PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: WAR**

"Where the hell is Michelle?" A slightly drunk Trish Stratus asked as she scanned the bar looking for her other best friend, a look of worry written upon her. Stacy looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"You're the reason why she walked away…" Stacy said as Trish glared at her.

"Excuse me…But didn't you help me in teasing her so if I were you I would shut your mouth" Trish said as she smiled. Stacy gave her a dirty look.

"Well…You know…You know…Yeah…Damn that was a good one Trish" Stacy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Trish smiled in defeat as she lay back in her seat. Stacy nodded.

"I bet you she's okay anyways…Michelle's not dumb" Stacy said as Trish smiled and nodded.

"Yeah but she is a 'true blonde' like you so you never know what stuff she can come up with…Thank god I'm a brunette" Trish said as Stacy rolled her eyes.

"No wonder you haven't had a boyfriend in a year Trish…You're so obnoxious some times…" Stacy said as Trish's mouth dropped. Stacy smiled as she saw Trish's face. John started to laugh and Trish glared at him.

"I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want one…You little slut…And you…You little piece of trash…You better shut your mouth before I shove your CD up your freaking ugly ass…" Trish said as Stacy's mouth dropped and John shut up.

"You're the slut…You slut…" Stacy said as Trish looked at her. The two best friends started to bicker as Michelle McCool and her new boyfriend Mike Mizanin walked back into the bar again. They saw Trish and Stacy fighting as Michelle ran up to them and broke them apart.

"Guys…Break up…Come on you guys are best friends…" Michelle said as she started to pry the two girls off ofeach otheras all three men just watched them fighting with smiles on their faces.

"Back off Michelle…" The two girls said in unison as they continued to fight. They finally remembered the reason whythey were fighting about and stopped.

"MICHELLE…" They said again as they hugged her. Michelle looked confused as all of a sudden they stopped fighting and hugged her.

"What's wrong with you two…" Michelle asked as she looked at her best friends. They smiled at her.

"We were fighting because we didn't know where you were Michelle…And we got worried…Because we love you…" Trish said as she smiled. Stacy then smiled.

"Yeah…And then we got into a huge fight andblaming each other for you leaving…But you're back...So friends Trish…" Stacy said as Trish smiled and the two friends did an apology hug. Everyone there gave them a look of disbelief.

"You two chicks are nuts…" Randy Orton as he took a long gulp of his beer before noticing the two girls were glaring at him. The girls then rolled there eyes and grabbed Michelle and dragged her to the table. They all sat down.

"So where were you Michelle…?" Stacy asked as Trish nodded. Michelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Just thinking…" Michelle said as Mike came to them.

"Hey babe…I'm going to get drinks…Do you girls want the usual…" Mike said as Michelle gave her friends a nervous smile. Trish's and Stacy's eyes widened with shock and they slowly shook their heads yesin disbelief and awe as Michelle nodded too. Mike then came around and pecked Michelle on the lips before walking off to get the girls there drinks.

"Ok…What really happened…?" Trish asked as Stacy nodded and Michelle smiled nervously.

"Well…I went outside to think and Mike was there…It took awhile but we let out our true feelings for one another…And yeah…Were officially going out" Michelle said as the other girls awed. Soon Mike came back and the girls downed their drinks in matter of seconds. Trish being the most hammered throughout all of the drinkseveryonehad tonight. She soon looked at the dance floor and saw Cena dancing with those sluts again. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Move it you slut…" She said as she pushed the whore away. She then started to dance with Cena. He was confused but smelled the alcohol on her and knew she was drunk and not knowing what she was doing. He played along and continued to dance with her until they got tired and brought her back to the table so they can rest. When they sat down they noticed some people coming through the door. Trish smiled and looked at her friends.

"YOU GUY ITS GAIL KIM AND SOME TNA REJECTS…" She said as she started to clap. Everyone turned to see Gail Kim, AJ Styles, Christy Hemme, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley and Tracy Brooks enter the club. John held Randy back when Randy saw AJ.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL…. OH GAAAAIIIIIIILLLL…OHHHHH OHHHHH GAIIILLLYYY…GAILY…GAIL THE WHALE…GGGGAAAIIILLLL…GAILY THE WHALEY…" Drunken Trish Stratus yelled as she started to run flailing her hands in the air. Gail and the rest of the TNA wrestlersturned to see Trish Stratus approaching them.

"OMG…ITS GAIL KIM…HOW ARE YOU…IT'S BEEN FOREVER…" Trish said with a giant smile on her face. Gail looked at her.

"Nice to see you again…" Gail said as Trish smiled.

"You too…It's been like forever since like the last time I saw you…It was like when you were fired…Because you liked sucked…Like really…Like yeah…" Drunken Trish said as she smiled. Gail's mouth dropped.

"Trish…You're a slut…And always will be…" Gail said as Trish's mouth dropped.

"You're the slut Gail…That's why you were fired" Trish said as Gail smiled.

"Yeah…I thank GOD I'm not in the WWE anymore because there are ugly whores like you" Gail said as Trish smiled.

"So…Aren't you in TITS N ASS wrestling now…?" Trish said as she started to laugh. Gail snarled.

"Aren't you an ugly cow…?" Gail said as she started to laugh.

"Look who's talking BITCH" Trish said as Gail snarled.

"You are…Why won't you go screw Vince again" Gail said as Trish's mouth dropped. Trish then slapped Gail across the face.

"You bitch…We were supposed to be friends…" Drunken Trish said as she started to cry. AJ was about to attack Trish when Randy got in the way.

"Not another cheep shot Styles…" Randy said as AJ backed off.

"Yeah…What is this all about Christy…?" Stacy said as Christy looked at the leggy diva and smiled.

"Its time for TNA to shine…Were the best and you're the best…You dig…" Christy said as a smile appeared on her face. Stacy looked at her.

"So…Why…" Stacy asked as Christy confused.

"To prove were better…And people will watch more..." Christy said as Stacy looked at her.

"So…You want to start a war…TNA versus WWE…" Stacy said as Christy smiled and nodded.

"WOW…BLONDIE HERE HAS A BRAIN…" Christy said as she smiled. Stacy rolled her eyes. Randy looked at AJ.

"So…What do you get in all of this" Randy said as AJ smiled.

"Just the sweet satisfaction knowing that were better than you" AJ said as Randy smiled.

"We'll be on look out Styles…" Randy said as AJ smiled.

"Yeah sure" AJ said as Randy smirked.

"Yeah" Randy said as AJ sighed.

"Well since you guys were here first then we'll go look at other clubs to go to…Don't want to be with a big bunch of losers" AJ said as he smirked and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay Styles" Randy said as TNA turned around.

"Later losers…" AJ said as he grabbed Christy's hand and walked away.

"So were basically in a war" Randy said as he turned back to them. John nodded.

"WWE versus TNA wrestling" John Cena said as Randy nodded.

"Never though I would see the day…" Michelle said as everyone nodded. Stacy sighed.

"What's wrong Stacy…?" Randy said as he looked at his girl friend. Trish nodded and wobbled over.

"Yeah Stacy…You can always tell us stuff…Were your best friends for life…" Drunken Trish said as she started to lose consciousness. Stacy looked at her friend and sighed.

"Just something happened when you mentioned this new war" Stacy said when Mike looked at her.

"Like what?" Mike asked as everyone nodded. Stacy sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Like something bad is going to happen to one of us…Or even me" Stacy said as everyone looked at each other.

"So were going to the club on 32nd street" AJ said to his friend Chris Sabin. He nodded.

"Yeah…Ready to go" Chris said everyone nodded. Christy and AJ went into their rental car as Christy sighed and rubbed her hands over her head. AJ looked at her.

"What's wrong baby?" AJ said as Christy started to get upset.

"I don't want to do this" Christy said as she sighed once again. AJ nodded.

"I know baby…I don't want to do this either but TNA said if we don't do it we'll lose our jobs" AJ said as Christy nodded.

"I know…But were being unfair to two people that I was friends with" Christy said as AJ nodded.

"I know baby…Christy…We don't have a choice either…Its either unemployment or employment" AJ nodded as Christy sadly smiled.

"I know" Christy said as AJ sighed.

"And what can of provider can I be without someone to provide for…Christy…I love you and will do anything to keep you happy and healthy…Even doing stuff we don't like" AJ nodded as Christy smiled.

"I love you to AJ" Christy said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He broke away.

"Christy…There is only one thing we have to do to make sure we keep our jobs…And make sure no one gets hurt" AJ said as Christy nodded.

"What is it?" Christy asked excitedly.

"It will cause pain to two people though…" AJ said as Christy sighed.

"What is it?" She asked again as AJ.

"We have to break up the two most dominate people in WWE wrestling and make them hate each other…" AJ said as Christy nodded.

"Who are they?" Christy asked as AJ swallowed nervously.

"Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler" AJ said as Christy sighed. She then nodded and looked at her boy friend. She knew that was their only hope so that no one gets hurt. Break up the two most dominate people in each gender division and make every one else in the WWE give up.

"Ok…So we got to break up Randy and Stacy…It's a plan" Christy said.

_End chapter 4!_


End file.
